


Memories and First Kisses

by appalyneinstitute1



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Not to be confused with the book Flashback, kotlc winter gift exchange 2020, secret santa prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1
Summary: Dex and Tam recount their first kisses with their respective boyfriends while at a holiday party.Sophie and Biana share their first kiss
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa Gift for @/girlofmanyfandoms on tumblr!!

Tam and Dex were sitting at the giant dining table, the party was in full swing. Biana and Fitz were having a contest to see who could fit the most of some sort of human candy Sophie had brought into their mouths. Keefe was sitting deep in conversation with Ro, which was never a good sign for others.

“How did we each end up with our own personal idiot?” Tam asked.

“Speak for yourself,” Dex laughed, “Fitz and I are both idiots.”

“Well, I suppose Keefe and I can both be idiots sometimes, our first kiss was in the middle of a fight about whose hair was better.”

“That sounds like something.” Dex said, waiting expectantly for the story.

_Keefe and Tam were in the middle of one of the pastures at Havenfield. Sophie had just stepped away to go help Edaline with one of the animals that was causing a fuss._

_They had been on the subject of Sophie getting a new haircut, or rather Sophie and Keefe were. Tam was just watching the two argue, he was trying to convince her to cut it short and style it, supposedly because Biana would like that she styled it but it wouldn’t be much work on Sophie’s part._

_Once Sophie had walked away, Tam scoffed, “You really think hair that short is right for her?”_

_“As if you would know Mr-I-Dipped-My-Bangs-In-Molten-Metal.” Keefe smirked, they had gotten past the point where their arguments really affected them, it was more for the fun of it._

_“Yeah, but you seem to like having a perpetual bed head, at least I don’t look like I just woke up.”_

_“For your information it’s supposed to look that way, it’s sexy bed head.”_

_“If it’s so sexy you’d think you’d have a boyfriend.”_

_“Is that an offer?”_

_Keefe had somehow gotten very close without Tam noticing._

_“Maybe it is.” Tam seized the moment and leaned up to kiss Keefe._

_What was shocking was that Keefe actually kissed back._

_“Okay, I’m back!” Called Sophie, “Now what were we talking...” She trailed off._

_Tam and Keefe pulled away fast, blushing._

_“I think Linh owes me a batch of mallowmelt.” She said, smiling._

“So yeah, my sister and Sophie had placed a bet on when Keefe and I would get together. Sophie did share the mallowmelt winnings though.” Tam smiled over at Keefe fondly, “What about you and Fitz huh? What was your first kiss like?”

Dex blushed and started speaking.

_“I have a new kitchen gadget for you to test!” Called Dex as he wandered into the kitchen at Everglen. The two had been on few dates thus far, so Dex showing up in the middle of the day was a welcome surprise for Fitz._

_“What is it?” Fitz asked, excitement in his eyes._

_“It will hopefully cut the baking time of most of your baked goods in half, and it will monitor the chemical reactions for a perfectly baked treat, no guessing and burning the bottom or having the middle underdone unless you choose those settings.” Dex set a screen on the counter, “Get baking while I attach this to your oven.”_

_Fitz complied, of course, he could never say no to a baking project, or Dex._

_In less than an hour a full batch of ripplepuffs was done. They took the sweets up to Fitz’s room and sat down on the cushy couch he had._

_They laughed and ate and talked for what felt like hours. Dex noticed Fitz had a bit of ripplepuff on his face. “Here let me get that.” Dex reached up with a napkin and wiped the side of Fitz’s face._

_“Uh thanks.” Fitz said, his teal eyes boring into Dex’s, Dex almost thought Fitz was looking at his thoughts for a second, but Fitz wouldn’t do that, “Can I kiss you?” Fitz asked a moment later._

_Dex was stunned, they were dating so it really shouldn’t have been a surprise, but... “Yes.”_

_Fitz leaned in and kissed him, hesitantly. Dex made the first move to deepen the kiss._

_When they pulled apart a moment later, Dex couldn’t have been happier._

“So, yeah.” Dex ended his story, his face red.

“I should probably go drag Keefe away from Ro before they do any lasting damage to anyone.” Tam said after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Yeah, I should go make sure Fitz doesn’t hurt himself trying to beat Bi at whatever competition they’re doing now.”


	2. BONUS: Sophiana First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same party Dex and Tam were at

Sophie watched as Biana shoved more skittles into her mouth than Fitz, thereby winning their competition. She ran a hand through her hair, she had ended up deciding to get it cut into a bob after extensive discussion and deliberation.

Once Biana had finished chewing down all the Skittles, Sophie dragged her upstairs to show her something.

“What are you showing me now Soph?” Biana asked when Sophie stopped in the door to her bedroom.

“There’s this human tradition, where they hang a sprig of mistletoe in a doorway in the winter. If you’re caught under it with another person you have to kiss.”

“Oh.” Biana went a bit pink.

The two had been dancing around their feelings for each other for what felt like weeks. Sophie had finally gathered up the courage to make a move on her.

“So, I may or may not have acquired some.” Sophie glance up, “If you really don’t want to... It’s just that I thought I’d been getting some signals from you... We don’t have to.”

“Just shut up and kiss me already.” Biana grabbed Sophie’s face and kissed her fiercely.

They pulled away what felt like hours (but was actually only a few minutes) later.

“So, uh, do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Sophie asked.

“Duh. Why else would I have kissed you?”

“Good.” Sophie smiled and leaned over to kiss her new girlfriend.

“Shall we go tell the others? I’m pretty sure Keefe and Ro made a bet on us.”

“So that’s why he was so keen on getting you to notice me.” Sophie laughed and took Biana’s hand, the two headed downstairs to share their news.


End file.
